Kaen Jotei
All content of this article is the property of ''PunkGothica ''and as such cannot be used outside of discussions without permission. '' '''This article is a work-in-progress and will be continually edited as the story develops.' Kaen Jotei '''(火炎女帝 , "Flame Empress") is the zanpakuto of Morikawa C. Akira. Sealed, she takes the form of a standard katana with a rectangular hilt and dark red hilt wrapping. While in Akira's inner world she takes the form of a phoenix made entirely out of flames with three legs and long flowing tail feathers, and when she temporarily materializes into the world during the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc she appears as a dark haired woman wearing a red and orange kimono. Character Outline Appearance Sealed Sword: A standard sized katana with a rectangular tsuba, having four squares in place of the rectangle's corners. Her hilt wrapping is dark red and her sheath matches. Shikai: Her initial release form changes a bit from the sealed form. Her tsuba becomes a circle with several cuts made into it, giving it the appearance of sunbeams spreading from the center. Her hilt wrapping becomes cherry red and the tsuba and hilt both become a somewhat lighter shade of the same cherry red. She gains a length of jewelery-like chain, about the length of Akira's forearm, on the end of her hilt that ends in a small token that resembles an open japanese fan. Her blade remains unchanged though is now enveloped in flames similarly to '''Ryuujin Jakka. Her flames are mostly normal colored though have a slight tint of bright red similar to those of fireworks. As a human in the Zanpakuto Rebellion incident, Kaen Jotei appears as a woman about twenty years of age. She has dark hair and eyes, and wears a thin line of red eyeliner on her upper eyelids. She wears a loose red kimono over black underclothes. Her kimono is decorated with depictions of orange butterflies and streaks and is tied in the front with a black obi. She wears long dark red socks with lighter red strings near the tops under her kimono, and wooden sandals on her feet. Curiously, her sandals only have one block of wood supporting them (placed in the middle of the foot) rather than the usual two. She carries a red folding fan decorated with little whisps of fire. She can summon her shikai form by folding the fan up and transforming it into the sword. Personality Kaen Jotei is a very proper lady somewhat similar to Sode no Shirayuki. However, this is mostly just an outward persona. When it gets down to it, she can enjoy battles every bit the same as her master and revels in the thought of putting forth everything she has to get stronger. But although she generally enjoys battles, she does not actively seek them out, instead prefering to let the challenges come to her. She cares a lot about Akira, and wishes to help her in every way she can. After Akira beared her heart to her during their decisive battle during the Zanpakuto Rebellion, she came to the conclusion that Akira was indeed the one fit to wield her and the two have been all the closer ever since. Synopsis Powers & Abilities High Speed: Kaen Jotei has been shown to be very fast for her and Akira's general skill level. During their decisive battle, while she was nowhere near as fast as many others, she was fast enough to force Akira into drawing upon a second power source to even the field. Enhanced Strength: While she isn't as physically strong as zanpakuto specialized in melee combat, she has enough physical strength to knock away Akira's magic attacks with a single hand. Swordsmanship: 'She is very proficient at using both her fan and her shikai form for attack and defense. Zanpakutō :''Kaen Jotei can manifest her shikai form at any time for battle. '''Shikai: While she summons her sword automatically into Shikai form, she uses the command "Honou wo Hiromeru" ''("Spread your flames") to activate it's powers first before using them.' :Shikai Special Ability: Her shikai's main power is the manipulation of her red-tinted flames. Her techniques are generally named after either an aesthetic prominent in their use, or what the ability literally does. :*'Zan-en' (斬炎 , "Cutting Flame"): Her initial technique used when Akira first awakened her Shikai. A special property of her flames is that they can have substance added to them. This property allows Kaen Jotei to unleash a wave of flames with a swing of her shikai that can both cut in a fashion similar to Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou ability, as well as burn what touches the flames as well. :: Bankai: Yet to be achieved. Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Fanon zanpakuto Category:PunkGothica Category:Fire-Type